


The Life of a SIS Agent

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy: When Light and Dark Collide Companion Pieces [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, swtor spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an SIS agent I have many classified stories, but with the way things are going I feel the need to tell my story...<br/>The Life of SIS Agent Theron Shan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Assignment

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            The fanatic beeping of my holo wakes me up from a sound sleep. I barely turn enough to see my chrono, I groan seeing it’s passed noon. Grumbling, I get up to answer the blasted thing and low and behold my partner, fellow SIS Agent Galen Rhodes, appears. Seeing my appearance and lack of a shirt, he smirks “Did I wake you, Theron?” I narrow my eyes at him, making him chuckle, “Only you could sleep at all hours, Theron, but time to get up! We have a new assignment. Come to the Senate Tower and I’ll catch you up,” he ends the call before letting me even speak. I grumble to myself before starting to make caff, take a much needed shower and dress. I knew I shouldn’t have let Jonas talk me into one of his nights on the town, but that’s me not thinking that Director Trant would assign us to yet another task on Coruscant. After putting on my favorite red leather jacket, I’ve had since forever, I get on my speeder and go directly to the Senate Tower, wondering what’s wrong now.

            I walk in to the office where Galen is standing next to a young female human. She has short red hair, blue eyes, then I notice her apparel, Jedi robes and a saberstaff. _So she’s a Jedi then._ “There you are, Theron! We have a pretty big assignment ahead of us, so I hope you got enough sleep because I don’t see this ending time soon. A band of criminals as stolen designs for a project called Planet Prison,” Galen begins before turning the young woman, “This is one of the Jedi helping us.” She grins, “Padawan Kira Carsen.” I slightly return her smile, before alarms go off making Galen exclaim, “Kriff!” and run to the console. Kira grimaces, “I’ll get a team and go after them!” then runs out of the room. “Speak to me, Galen. What’s going on?” He slightly growls, “Someone broke in and kidnapped the doctor in charge of Planet Prison. And I’m afraid that’ll have to wait until Knight Draé comes back.” I swallow, slightly recognizing the name, “So we have multiple Jedi helping?” Galen walks toward me with a smirk, “Yes! Three Jedi Masters, Knight Draé and of course Kira.” I internally groan, “Great!” I state sarcastically.

            Suddenly I’m aware that we aren’t alone anymore, just as Galen says “Ah, Knight Draé, did you get the files?” A soft, yet powerful feminine voice replies “Yes, but the thief already sent a decrypted copy to the Black Suns,” Galen looks at me as I turn to the Jedi. _No wonder Galen smirked, She’s gorgeous._ And I silently curse that fact as she is a Jedi and thereby off limits. Thankfully Galen pulls me away from such thoughts “Theron, do you mind performing a full diagnostic?” I smirk “Sure thing. I, for one, am dying to known what’s in here.” Galen chuckles as I walk to the console “Sorry, this is my annoying partner SIS Agent Theron Shan, but he’s the best slicer we have. You found our stolen military hardware. Good—we need it. While you were gone, kidnappers grabbed Tarnis.” I groan when he introduces me, but I’m pleasantly surprised all she says is, “This is the most secure building on Coruscant. It’s full of guards.”

            “Guards never stood a chance. Whoever the kidnappers are, they knew right where to hit us,” Galen says. I turn to see her close her eyes as he continues, “Kira led a security team in pursuit, but the kidnappers split up during the chase,” his holo beeps interrupting him. “Hang on. Signal coming in,” as he answers it. Kira appears ducking to avoid blaster fire, “Galen! I’ve got these creeps pinned down—but they won’t surrender!” Then I hear a series of beeps from a droid, I internally curse again for not spotting the droid next to the Jedi Knight. Kira begins talking again, “Don’t know how long I can hold them!” then the call dies. Galen tries to call her back but nothing “Blast it!” A calming feeling washes over me, and I know that it’s because of Jedi as she calmly says, “She needs backup. Tell me where to find her.” Thankfully that I do know, “Her signal came from the spaceport. The kidnappers may try taking Tarnis offworld.” I look at her to see her nod, “Thank you.” As she turns to leave, I can’t stop myself from saying, “May the Force be with you.” She stops and looks back at me with a nod, and I get the feeling she knows exacting who I am.

            I hear Galen chuckle, “Quite something, isn’t she? I’m pretty sure she’s in the same boat as you, but at least she’s beautiful for the eyes.” I roll my eyes, “Seriously Galen you’re worse than Jonas.” He chuckles, “You’re just saying that because you agree with me.” I groan, “Will you be quiet so I can work here!” Draé gets to the spaceport in record time, so I tell her where to head, “She’s in Docking Bay 84,” just as three Jedi walk in with General Var Suthra. “Ah, good. Glad you could join us, Theron,” Var Suthra states when he sees me then motions to the Jedi, “These are the Jedi who are going to help us. Masters Bela Kiwiiks,” he motions to the Female Togruta then to the only male Jedi, “Orgus Din,” then lastly to the female Human, “and Alena Draé.” I stop, _does she have any relation to Knight Draé?_ With that thought I try to look for any similarities between the two. The older Draé has dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes, while the younger has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes but they are quite similar. As I look at her, she looks in my direction and gives me a slight smile with knowing eyes as Galen says, “How was the meeting with the Chancellor?”

            “About as well as one expects,” the man, Orgus Din, states looking over at Master Draé who looks over at him slightly amused. “Orgus! It was fine really. How is things going here?” she asks with the same voice as the young Knight. Galen answers, “Knight Draé retrieved the files but the thief sent a decrypted copy to Black Sun. And Tarnis was kidnapped, but Draé and Kira are handling that as we speak,” just as I finally crack the decrypted files, I groan aloud. “Well, we’re going to have our hands full now…” I state as Galen walks to my side, he groans as well cursing under his breathe. “Doctor Tarnis is the least of our worries, General,” he begins. “The stolen data files had details, not only on Planet Prison—but every weapon prototype and research facility in existence,” I continue. “Our most powerful experimental weapons, and Black Sun has access to them. How could this happen?” Var Suthra exclaims. “Easy, a mole. What does Black Sun stand to gain?” states a very familiar voice. “They could make a fortune selling our secrets to our enemies,” Galen says. “We must act quickly to secure these other weapons. Where are they?” Kiwiiks states. “Three offworld research facilities. Minimal defenses to give them a low profile. They’re vulnerable,” Var Suthra states sadly. “Master Kiwiiks and I will split up and protect two,” Din states. “And I’ll take the third one,” Galen says, I look at him internally groaning.

            “Then you and I, Talia, will have the fun part… rescuing Tarnis and the copied data files from Black Sun,” Master Draé says emotionlessly, looking at the younger Jedi. “Kira will stay behind, too. With Galen leaving, her computer talents will be needed,” Kiwiiks says slightly smiling. “She can be impulsive, but give her a chance. You’ll make a good team,” Din states turning toward the Knight. “We already are,” she says smiling. “She struggles with emotional attachment, as many young Jedi do. Be mindful of that,” Kiwiiks states. “We should go now before the sun sets. May the Force be with us all,” Din says. She bows to them in parting as Var Suthra says, “I’ll escort you to your ships, my friends.” Then they leave, leaving only the two Jedi, the astromech droid, Galen, and myself.

            “Before I go, I’m putting all resources at your disposal,” Galen says. I chuckle, “And that includes myself. I’m going with you to a special tactical unit in Black Sun territory. Experienced security officers who have been fighting those gangsters for months. I’ll meet you at these coordinates tomorrow then we’ll head there together.” The young knight looks at me with a nod as Galen continues, “Don’t underestimate the Black Sun gang. They enjoy killing and they’re good at it. Kira’s on her way. I’ll get her plugged into our security network before I leave. Good luck, Draé.”  She nods and turns to leave then just as she almost out, she says, “Talia. You can call me, Talia.” The older Jedi chuckles, “She doesn’t like going by her last name, and as such you can call me Alena. May the Force be with you, Galen,” then she turns to me, “And I look forward to working with you, Agent.” Then with that she turns and follows the younger one out of the room. Galen whistles, “How much do you want a bet that she’s Talia’s mother…” I roll my eyes, “Knock it off, Galen,” then abruptly turn to him, “And why are you going to one of those sights alone?” He looks at me unimpressed, “Because one of us has too, not to mention that we both want answers to this.” I narrow my eyes at him but nod as Kira enters, “So what did I miss?”


	2. Getting There

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            I get up before the sun rises and go out of my apartment for a run and breakfast. I return back in time to have a shower and get dressed making sure I have my jacket and my blasters then I get on my speeder, that Trant insisted on, and head to the coordinates I told Talia yesterday. I arrive before her, giving me time to think on why I’m practically bouncing. However, by the time I’m focusing Talia arrives with T7 plus two Humans and two Cathars. The Human woman, girl really, looks quite a bit like Talia, the same blue eyes just a different hair color with some cybernetics around her right eye, I can’t help wondering why the young girl needed them. The other difference is she has two blasters on her hips while Talia has two lightsabers. _So not a Jedi than…_ The male Human has brown hair and blue eyes that haven’t removed themselves from the girl walking next to Talia, and I can see dozens of weapons hidden on his body. The female Cathar is wearing trooper armor with the orange Havoc emblem and very much resembles a Siamese cat, I immediately know who she is, Havoc’s newest C.O. The male Cathar must be Havoc newest member, as he’s wearing Havoc’s emblem as well, and he’s looks as tough as the records says he is.

            T7, Talia’s astromech droid, is the first to spot me and beeps happily causing me to hesitantly walk over unsure of why the others are here. Talia gives me a reassuring smile, “Hey Theron,” she slightly turns to the young woman beside her, “This is my sister Cheyanne.” She pauses as she searches her group then motions to the Human man,” and her business partner Corso Riggs. And…” I finish for her knowing who they are, “Lieutenant Jessica Tae and Sergeant Aric Jorgan of Havoc Squad. The two of you have been quite talked lately.” Cheyanne smiles, “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Theron. You’re helping Tali with her problem?” _Tali?!_ I chuckle, looking at her “Trying too.” She blushes and I smirk in silent victory “Well, come on Tali.” I chuckle when she glares at me as we begin walking into gangsters’ territory.

            I can’t help but watch her leap into yet another group of gang members, watching her fight with grace as her two ice blue lightsabers dance. To distract myself, I start shooting other groups until I see one about to attack her back. Without thinking, I shoot him in the back just as Talia finishes the others. She looks around to find who killed the man and I can’t help but smirk. She glares at me which causes an unconscious wink. The troopers are the first to separate from our group as they’re here for their own mission so we stay reasonably close by. “So how did the two of you meet the C.O. of Havoc?” I ask, unable to contain my curiosity. “We grew up together actually,” Cheyanne states with a small smile. _That makes sense,_ I nod staring at the Jedi Knight who hasn’t left my thoughts. After Havoc rejoins us we continue farther inside.

            When we finally reach the Republic Barricade, everyone follows us inside where a couple more groups of gangsters are. After we clear the front hallway, we reach the soldiers and they escort us to Sergeant Nidaljo. Everyone hangs back as T7 and I join Talia to speak to Nidaljo just as he says, “Corporal, get a kolto pack on that man. The rest of you, prep for evac.” After looking around at all the injured, I ask “What’s happened?” Beside me I see Talia grimace when he says, “Black Sun. They’re not a gang anymore. They’re an army. We were securing a perimeter around their base for you. They hit back with military-grade weapons. Killed six of my men.” Then the corporal says “Seven, sir. Jorin’s gone.” I can see emotion in Talia’s eyes before she closes them and it disappears as Nidaljo continues, “We’re not equipped for this fight—not anymore. We can’t help you.” I feel a sense of calm and I know it’s from the woman beside me “No, need to panic. We’ll figure something out.” The sergeant scoffs, “All due respect, you don’t have a clue what you’re up against.” My jaw tightens unconsciously as he continues, “We’ve been fighting Black Sun for months. Now with new weapons and armor, they’re unstoppable.” ‘// Talia + T7 = stop the unstoppable every day //’ T7 beeps enthusiastically. “Look at us. We’re half-dead, and they didn’t suffer a single casualty. There’s no hope of victory,” Nidaljo continues after staring at T7. “If you surrender now, your soldiers will have died in vain. Is that what you want?” Talia states passionately and I can’t remove my eyes from her as I can feel her strength gaining, her hope, “What about the man inside that base waiting to be rescued? You’d abandon him? This is a moment of truth, Sergeant. Do you give up and let evil win, or stand up and fight?”

            “I’ll go with you—but I won’t ask my men to follow,” Nidaljo finally says. The corporal rejoins the group, “You don’t have to. The Jedi’s right. We can’t let those scum beat us.” I see Talia frown slightly at ‘Jedi,’ as another soldier walks up, “Count me in. Always wanted to fight alongside a Jedi.”  Then Nidaljo says, “You’ll need to take down the base’s security network so we can get inside. Once the network’s down, we’ll attack the back entrance. You take the front. We’ll rendezvous in the base.” I see her smile, her eyes lighting up “Be strong, all of you. I’ll see you on the inside.” As we turn to leave, Nidaljo says “Let’s double-time it, men! Move, move!” As we exit the barricade Talia automatically leans against a wall. Despite my concern, I step back to let her sister be at her side as she softly exclaims, “Tali?” I hear Talia ask softly, “Can you feel it?” _Feel what?!_ But Chey nods, apparently understanding, “Yes! I’ve been trying to ignore it since we got here. You okay?” Tali nods timidly “Yeah, I just have a bad feeling about this.” T7 beeps nervously and hardly leaves her side, which I’m grateful for as I shut down the four network terminals. As we start walking toward the headquarters I keep glancing at her as she starts to look weaker.

            Once we reach Black Suns headquarters, she’s almost deathly pale but still fights though it, Cheyanne and I share a nervous look. As we reach where Dr. Tarnis should be, I motion for the two women to join us inside since I’m not sure what’s going on with her, they nod gladly then motion for the men to stay behind. My eyes are on Talia when she freezes on the spot as someone says, “Tarnis!” _Wait isn’t that the scientist we’re…_ I stop immediately as the man continues, “We risked everything for you. Stealing those data files, faking your kidnapping… this is how you repay us?” When he finishes I growl before looking at Talia, who’s staring blankly at a wall. “You were compensated with enough weapons and armor to make Black Sun invincible,” a different voice states, _must be Tarnis_. The man scoffs, “Invincible? There’s a Jedi carving up my base!” Tae and Cheyanne chuckle at that as he continues, “This is your fault. We never should’ve trusted a Sith!” My eyes widen as I see all the remaining color disappear from Talia’s face. “If a Jedi has come for you, Salarr, it wasn’t my doing.”

            “I thought your kidnapping was a little too convenient,” I state, hating the hooded man who looks every much like a Sith. The hologram Tarnis smirks, “I would have preferred a more graceful exit, but…” he pauses looking at Talia, “your Masters forced my hand. I have no time for this nonsense. Finish your pointless battle. Coruscant’s fate is already sealed,” then he disappears. I hear a blaster charging behind Talia, I turn seeing a gangster pointing a the weapon at her head but before I can do anything a blaster shot rings and his body hits the floor. And the three soldiers from the blockade are walking in their blasters drawn. Nidaljo says “Surrender, you scum! We’ve got you surrounded.” And they do, Cheyanne and Tae are behind him, I’m to his side, and the three soldiers plus T7 and Talia are blocking the only exit. “Nice of you to join the party,” She states with a smile. “Wouldn’t miss it,” Nidaljo says before Salaar exclaims, “Kill them all!” He yells so loudly that the men join our little army against them.

            “Can’t believe it! We just took down Salaar. Black Sun won’t forget that anytime soon,” Nidaljo states after the brief fire fight, “We lost some good soldiers, but this victory gives their deaths meaning.” I look at Talia as she says, “Your men fought bravely. You should be proud.” Sergeant Nidaljo nods, “Thanks for leading this mission. Black Sun will have reinforcements coming soon. Any sign of the man you came to rescue?” Just then the holo behind us beeps and we all turn to see Kira, “There you are… we intercepted Salaar’s holocall to Tarnis. Can’t believe he’s a Sith!” Master Alena appears next to her, “But that’s not the worst news. The Planet Prison prototype here at the lab? A fake. Tarnis stole the real one.” I growl, angry I’m not there and thankful that I’m here, “Have you traced that holocall?” Kira rolls her eyes, “Already working on it.” I can see amusement in Master Alena’s eyes before it vanishes, “We need you both back at the Senate Tower. Alena and Kira out,” then they both disappear. “Sounds like your work is just starting,” Nidaljo says behind us, “We won’t hold you up. Goodbye, Jedi,” as he salutes Talia and she smiles, “Talia, please. Draé, if you must. It was an honor to work with you, Sergeant,” pausing to turn to the other soldiers, “and your men,” before we exit.

            “You go on ahead, Tali,” Cheyanne says once we’re outside the headquarters. Tae nods, “There’s still things we need to do but your mission is too important to wait.” She sighs nodding, and I want her as far away from this place as possible, “Shall we?” I chuckle when she rolls her eyes before we make our way back to where we met today. Once there, I get my speeder that has a compartment for a droid but forces Talia to sit behind me. She’s a little unsteady, so I say looking back at her, “You might want to hold on to me, Tali,” thankful my voice didn’t shake with her being so near me. She raises an eyebrow “Oh, really and why is that?” I smirk, “I like going fast. But you don’t have to if you prefer to die.” I can feel her glare and I chuckle as I start up the speeder, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” It’s only a few seconds into the ride that she wraps her arms around me and I feel electricity shooting though me.

            “Were you trying to kill us!” she exclaims once we’ve stopped in front of the tower. I chuckle as I get off, “I didn’t though, did I?” smirking slightly as her hair was come out of the bun it was in and is flowing down her back and she’s still on my speeder, “Was that too fast for you, Jedi?” She glares at me again as she tries get off my speeder only to end up falling. I catch her automatically bringing her directly to my chest, “You okay?” I feel her nod then look down at her and I’m blown away by how perfectly we fit together and how insanely stunning this woman in my arms is. I shake my head trying to clear those thoughts I shouldn’t be having about a Jedi. She’s silent for a while so I’m convinced she isn’t as her color still isn’t back. She looks up at me then pushes away slightly, “See I’m fine,” only to fall and return our earlier position. She groans “Okay, maybe I’m not fine. I’m probably still shaken by that overwhelming feeling of darkness.” She pauses for a moment, “Actually I can still feel it.” _So that’s why,_ as my grip tightens around her wanting to protect her from something I can’t even sense then alone stop, “And my piloting skills probably didn’t help, huh!?” She chuckles snuggling closer to me and I grin. Every once and a while people would glance over at us probably wondering why a Jedi was hugging some man. We stay like that for a few minutes until she calms and collects herself enough to pull away, “Thank you. I needed that, Theron.” I nod, already missing her, then silently walk with her inside and glancing at her as we walk.

            As soon as we enter, the first room, we’re ushered to General Var Suthra’s office, where we hear him say, “A Sith, working as my chief scientist! How can I defend the Republic if I can’t trust my own people? Tarnis’ entire engineering team vanished along with the Planet Prison. They’re all traitors, too!” We hear a sigh, and Master Alena’s voice calmly saying “Calm down, old friend. We don’t know that yet. Sith are masters of deception. So we can’t be certain of anything.” Var Suthra chuckles darkly as we walk in, “I’m certain the Sith wants us dead. Tarnis will use the Planet Prison against Coruscant. He could trap us here forever. Paralyze the Republic by holding us hostage.” Alena nods in agreement looking at the woman beside me “Tali, you’re our only hope of stopping that.” I growl internally, noting that the older Jedi uses the same term as Cheyanne, _don’t put that kind of pressure on her!_ But Talia nods, “I’ll stop him but I need to know where he is.”

            “That’s where I come in,” Kira says after glancing at me curiously, “I just traced that holocall we intercepted from the Black Sun base. Tarnis was communicating from down in sector 439.” Both Jedi groan as I exclaim, “Justicar territory!” Var Suthra nods grimly, “Tarnis knows we’re not welcome there. Justicars are paramilitary vigilantes. They took over a sector—cut ties with the rest of Coruscant. And they don’t like visitors.” _That’s an understatement…_ but both nod already knowing their story. Var Suthra continues, “They are well-trained and armed, but they don’t concern me. It’s the Sith Lord I’m worried about.” The older Jedi tilts her head thinking then nods in agreement, “You shouldn’t face Tarnis alone,” she pauses looking at Kira, “Kira may only be a Padawan, but I sense she can help you greatly.” Kira looks up surprised, “Really?” and at the Master’s nod, she squeals before remembering her place “Um, thank you, Master.” She chuckles, “Talia here is your new Master, Kira.” Both young women grin as Talia says, “Thank you!” with a slight bow and T7 beeps ‘// T7 = wait here // Kira + Talia = be careful + be fast! //’ She nods smiling down at the little droid before looking back at Master Alena saying, “What about you?” She sighs, “I have to inform Satele of what’s happened then tell Orgus and Kiwiiks.” My eyes widen at the mention of my mother, Grandmaster Satele Shan. Var Suthra grunts in agreement, “Stop Tarnis before he uses the Planet Prison against us. The fate of the Republic rests on your shoulders, Talia. May the Force be with you.” My jaw tightens at how much pressure is on her but I know if anyone can do this it is her. Var Suthra salutes her as Kira moves to her side and Tali says, “And with you,” then they walk out of the office.

            Once they’re gone, T7 beeps and goes to Master Alena’s side, “I know Teeseven but she’ll be fine. The Force is with them both.” The droid beeps in reply before the Jedi Master turns to me, “Theron would you mind joining me?” I swallow “Um, sure Master Alena.” She smiles and motions for me to follow her then leads both T7 and I to where the Jedi Master’s chambers are when they have business on Coruscant and we enter one of the rooms. She goes to the holoterminal and a woman with braided brown hair and blue-grey eyes instantly appears. She’s wearing a fitted olive brown with gold accents sleeveless combat top, fitted olive brown pants, brown leather gloves that covers most of her forearm in gold armor plating and a gold and brown armband on her left upper arm. Her face is concerned “Alena, what has happened?” she asks softly. Master Alena’s head slightly drops, “The Sith are here, Satele.” I almost fall down when I hear her name as I look up at her, _this is my mother…_

            She closes her eyes, “What are their plans?” Alena looks at me before saying, “Blocking Coruscant from the rest of the Republic…” Satele’s eye open quickly at that, “But the Jedi aren’t even there anymore! Did you send Talia to stop it?” Alena nods, “I sent her and Kira.” Satele’s eyes soften, “She’ll be fine, Alena. This won’t be like the Sacking we have a bit of warning, and no lie of a so called ‘peace’ meeting,” ending almost with a growl. Alena chuckles, “I thought you were over that, Satele.” My mother takes a deep breath, “Still hurts. Feeling all those lives being taken, and being stuck on Alderaan for ‘peace’ talks when all they wanted to do was rub it in our faces.” Alena shakes her head and looks at me, “You were there when we found out. Do you have anything to report?” I swallow and step hesitantly up to the terminal, “Tarnis said Coruscant’s fate is already sealed. Talia and Kira are heading into Justicar Territory to find both him and the Planet Prison.” Satele sighs and nods turning back to Alena, “Have you updated Orgus and Kiwiiks?”

            “Not yet,” Alena says with a shake of her head. Satele nods, “May the Force be with us all,” then the call ends. “Sorry about that. She’s very worried about, well everything. I thought if she saw your face she’d calm some but that doesn’t seem likely.” I look at her wide eyed, making her chuckle, “I was there when you were born and named your godmother surprisingly enough. One of the few who knew about you and your father,” she shakes her head disappointedly, “I always wondered how she could let you both go until I had my girls that is, then I understood.” She looks up at me, “Hopefully one day you’ll understand too. You’re a perfect mix of them, Theron.” She gives me a soft smile then goes to sit down near the holo. I look at the door then go sit by her, “You’re Talia’s mother, aren’t you?” She looks up at me and nods, “She’s my oldest actually, well her and her twin are. They’re a year younger than you.” I tilt my head and my curiosity gets the best of me, “How many do you have?” She looks at me with an eyebrow raised then chuckles removing her left glove and showing me a tattoo on her ring figure, “My husband and I have five beautiful girls. As I’m sure you met Cheyanne while working with Talia.” I nod slightly chuckling “Yeah, I did. Is she Force sensitive?” Alena, my godmother, looks down and nods, “All of them are. Why do you ask?”

            “As we were exiting the barricade, they were talking about feeling something since they entered the Suns’ territory,” I state. She groans, “The darkness…” I nod and her head falls into her hands as she says, “Did it have more effect on Talia then on Cheyanne?” I nod, “She was still effected by the time we got here actually, but I somehow helped her through it.” She looks up at me gratefully than surprises me with a hug, “Thank you!” I nod, “You’re… um… welcome…” She looks up at me quickly then smiles just as the Terminal chimes. She answers it with a wave over her hand and Master Orgus Din appears, “You wanted me to holo?” Alena rolls her eyes “Yes Orgus, I did. Tarnis is the cause of all of this, he’s a Sith.” Orgus’ eyes narrow, “Have we found him?” She shakes her head, “Not yet, and to make things worse Tarnis has the real prototype of Planet Prison,” he growls at that, “but Talia and Kira are looking for them both.” Orgus’ jaw tightens before he nods then Alena goes white. “Alena, what’s wrong?” a now concern Orgus asks. “Tarnis has just turned on the prototype in the ruins of the Jedi Temple.” My fists tighten as Alena sits back down, _I believe in you, Talia!_


	3. A Slight Complication

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            “If anyone can stop this, Alena, it's Talia,” Master Orgus Din states calmly, his face and body giving the perfect image of an emotionless Jedi. Master Alena nods mutely, the only sign that the Jedi master heard. The male Jedi master sighs, “I'll await further information, Alena.” then he turns to me, his face full of concern, as his head motions towards Alena silently saying, 'Don't leave her.' I nod, glancing at my godmother, who's staring off into the distance as the holo shuts off. “Master Alena?” I softly ask. Her shoulders lightly shake as she turns toward me, trying to contain the tears that are threatening to fall. She breathes in deeply, “We better inform Var Suthra.” I nod, trying to wrap my head around how the Jedi Master evens knows, as I hear a series of concerned and rapid beeps coming from the newly charged T7. The Jedi master chuckles “Of course, you can come along, T7, and she knows to be careful there. We won't lose her as well.” I frown, trying to piece together the new information, as Alena leads us back to Var Suthra's office.

            The Mon Calamari General is sitting behind his desk as we enter, though he immediately stands when he notices the Jedi Master, “What's wrong?” I glance over at the Jedi to see her eyes close as she states plainly, “Tarnis has activated Planet Prison.” Var Suthra groans, “Where?” The Jedi Master looks up, “The Jedi ruins.” Var Suthra hits the desk with both fists, “Do we have enough time to...” he doesn't finish the sentence as the Jedi Master shakes her head. “There's isn't enough time to start a evac or to call reinforcements,” Alena states sadly, “It's up to Talia and Kira now.” Var Suthra groans, silently cursing, “May the Force be with us all.” Alena nods then her eyes widen as she gasps, “Talia!” Alarmed, I go to her side, “Is everything okay?” She shakes her head, “Talia is injured. Tarnis must be stronger than we thought,” is all she says before turning to me, “Go check up on her. Take one of our speeders.” I nod, concerned about both Jedi, but she waves me away and I run out of the tower to find a large speeder waiting in front of the entrance. I find the group at the speeder landing pad for the works, however none of them notice. They're all hovering around a bench, that as I get closer holds a pale injured Talia. I hear Talia try to reassure the group, “I'm fine guys, really. I just got hit with a little Force lightning.” I groan internally but can't help saying, “A little what?” I join the group, now being able to see the damage the Sith inflicted on the young Knight. I then glance at Cheyanne, who looks just as worried as their mother, and at her nod I remove kolto from my bag. “Why are you here, Theron?” I barely hear the injured Jedi ask. My eyes flick to hers as I knell down at her side, “I was with Master Alena when she felt...” trailing off not completely understanding what's happening. Talia closes her eyes, “Oh. Does she know everything?”

            “And that would be?” I ask vaguely concerned about what's else is wrong. The Jedi just shakes her head, “You'd know it if she knew.” Confused I look up at Kira standing at her Master's side, but the Padawan just shakes her head. Internally sighing, I start placing the kolto patches on Talia's side and hand. Once that's done, I rise picking up the Jedi, “I'll take her and Kira to the Tower.” Cheyanne starts to look like she's going to protest but she doesn't, instead giving me a nod, and I gently place her in the speeder. It's not far into the ride back to the Senate tower, when Talia speaks “Still trying to kill us, I see.” I chuckle as Kira says, “I'd like to live, thank you.” I notice Talia turn to look at Kira in the back as the Padawan says, “This is not funny.” Her Master chuckles, “Believe me I know. Imagine being on a speeder where the only thing to hold on to is the insane driver.”

            “Hey, I'll have you know I am not insane,” I can't help exclaiming. The rest of the ride to the Tower is silent, but finally our destination comes into view and I slow the speeder before coming to a stop right where I found the speeder a few minutes earlier. I leap out first and help Kira out before coming to the passenger side door and picking up the injured Jedi. “I'll have you know, it's my side that's hurt not my legs,” Talia states somewhat grumpily. I chuckle silently, “While, Tali, you did collapse.” I glance down to see the Knight narrow her eyes as she crosses her arms causing Kira to laugh behind us. Despite the Jedi's complaints, she falls silent and I carry her to Var Suthra's office where the General and Master Alena are waiting with Galen and the Jedi masters on holo. Then we enter Var Suthra pulls out his chair from his desk that I set the Jedi on. “Planet Prison has been duly scraped, Masters, General,” Kira states as she goes to stand behind Talia. My mother nods, “Good, Coruscant is safe then.” I breathe a silent sigh of relief, until I hear Talia hesitantly say, “But the Republic is not.” Everyone in the room looks over at her, “How so?” She swallows, and I internally groan, knowing the worst isn't behind us yet, “Tarnis was here under instructions from his father,” she pauses, “Darth Angral.”

            Grandmaster Satele looks at Alena instantly as Orgus asks, “Does he know?” I glance at the young Knight as she nods, “Tarnis was on holo with him when Kira and I entered the Council chambers.” Master Orgus' eyes close, “Does he know who you are...?” Since I haven't removed my eyes from the Knight, I see her look down, “All he knows is that I'm your Padawan and was taught by...” she pauses her glaze flicking to her mother, “by my grandparents.” She glances at my mother before continuing, “I did however learn that they control all of our secret weapon facilities.” Galen, Kiwiiks and Orgus all share a look as Satele says, “We feared that.” Var Suthra clears his throat, “No one could see this coming—not even the Jedi Council.” Satele frowns, “We sensed it for weeks, General. If you'd told us of your secret project, we might have averted this disaster.” I suppress a grimace at my mother's tone, as the General turns to Talia, “You are the hero of Coruscant and we're glad you're back. I've just gotten word that all Republic comm channels are being flooded with threats from that maniac vowing revenge.” Orgus frowns, “He was furious when the Emperor signed the treaty. Looks like he's back to finish what he started.” Var Suthra nods, “The Empire has formally disavowed Darth Angral's actions, saying he's gone 'rogue.' It's a lie, but the senate refuses to authorize a military response.”

            “For good reason,” Satele cuts in, “Neither the Republic nor the Jedi are prepared for another war. We would lose. Billions would die.” Var Suthra shakes his head, “And if the enemy turns our weapons against us, billions will die. Tarnis transmitted details of all our top-secret projects to his father. We traced that transmission to the planet Ord Mantell. Darth Angral must have a base there. I need you to find it, Talia.” I glance at the Jedi in question to see her cross her arms “I will find him, General. He wants to kill all those people to get to me. I won't fail the Republic.” My fists unconsciously tighten, as my mother says, “Master Orgus senses greatness in you, and so do I. This mission is yours.” I have to contain a growl, _she's injured and we're talking about sending her on another mission already_. “Kira will go with you,” Kiwiiks says slightly smiling, “I sense you will do great things together.” The young Jedi share a look, “We moved like one when we were fighting Tarnis.” Mom and Satele nod as Kiwiiks continues, “The two of you are forming a strong bond. Her training and protection now fall to you, Talia.” The young Knight nods, “Of course, Master. I will treat her as my own Padawan.” Kiwiiks nods as Orgus says, “She practically is.” Satele rolls her eyes, “I must inform the rest of the Council on these developments. Travel safely, young Jedi. May the Force be with you.” Talia bows her head, “And with you.” Then Grandmaster Satele, my mother, vanishes without another word. “The three of us must be going as well,” Orgus states then turns to the young Knight, “May the Force be with you, my Padawan.”

            “You as well Master,” Talia states softly, and I can hear how much she cares for the older Jedi who chuckles aloud, “No promises.” I frown, very confused as he disappears and Kiwiiks begins speaking, “I am glad that you two are working together on this.” Kira smiles softly, “Thank you, master. May the Force be with you.” Kiwiiks nods, “And you,” then she disappears as well leaving, my partner, Agent Galen Rhodes. “Congrats on protecting Coruscant. If all goes well, I'll see you soon.” My frown deepens, knowing his tone means nothing good “Galen, what are you doing?” My partner just smirks, “Doing my job, just as you are. I'll holo you when I find anything. Galen out,” and he disappears. Var Suthra puts his hands on his hip as he shakes his head, “All I've ever wanted was to protect the Republic. I was stationed here when the Empire attacked Coruscant. Saw the Jedi Temple destroyed. All those Padawans, Masters, and younglings cut down..... I started these weapon projects in their honor.” The only remaining Jedi master looks over at him, “I know, my old friend. The worst things come from best intentions, but we'll save the Republic and find another way to honor their sacrifice.” He nods grimly before looking at Talia, “I already have one of our best starships coming for you. It'll be at the spaceport tomorrow.” He chuckles and I hear Master Alena mutter, “So much like your father.” T7 comes in beeping happily, ‘// T7 = will prep ship for takeoff //’ making Talia chuckle, “You just can't wait to be in space again, can you?” We all laugh when T7 does a little spin and a series of happy beeps. “There's civil war on Ord Mantell. It's a no-fly zone. Dock at the orbital station there and contact me, I'll give you any more information we've got. Good luck Talia, Kira and T7.” T7 chirps happily as we exit. As we begin to walk down the hallway heading back to the entrance, I hear Master Alena's voice, “Now just where are you going?” Her daughter groans turning around, “I'm going to go see where Cheyanne and Jessi are.”

            The Jedi Master makes a tsking sound, something reminisced of how you'd talk to a misbehaving toddler, “Wrong answer. If the three of you will help escort Talia to my office.” Kira chuckles, “Of course we'd love too.” Talia glances at Kira and frowns, “That isn't necessary.” Her mother rolls her eyes as she walks past, “You and I both know it is. If I don't heal it now, you'll never have it looked at and it will turn into...” Talia's eyes widen as she gasps, “Don't you even say it!” The older Jedi chuckles “Good, you know what I'm talking about.” Highly amused, I follow the Jedi back to my godmother's room. Once we're inside, the door quickly closes as Alena says, “If the two of you will block the door.” The Knight groans, “Mom, I'm not three!” And I get the image of how she must have grown up. Alena chuckles “Oh, don't I know it. You were easier to bribe then.” Talia groans again, embarrassed, “Will you stop it.” The Jedi master walks to her daughter’s side then tilting head in thought, “No!” That earns a frown from Talia. Alena begins to lift her daughter's shirt and gasps, “What did this?” Talia mumbles something inaudible, making her mother ask, “What?” She sighs and looks up at the ceiling, “Force Lightning.” Alena tsks again, “You really should start learning Force healing or at least have a medic on your ship.” Apparently, this isn't a new conversation, because the young Knight just sighs, her head falling back into the wall behind as she as her opposite hand helps hold up her shirt, “You act as if I always got hurt.” Master Alena chuckles, “Between you and Thea, it was.” Tali scoffs, and I store that information away, “I'll have you know Thea got hurt much more than I did.” There's a snort as Cheyanne and Tae enter.

            “Lies,” the Smuggler says crossing her arms, “Thea always ran to get someone to help you.” The Jedi groans, “Can we not do this.” Cheyanne smirks, “Oh? And why not?” she pauses as she sees me and her smirk widens, “Now I see.” I frown, trying to figure what that's about, as Alena says “Okay, that's all healed. Now for your hand,” as she gingerly picks up her daughter right hand. I watch slightly mesmerized as the bruise that was there disappears. “How's that?” the healer asks her patient. I watch as Talia picks it up and tests it, “Feels good.” Alena nods and starts flicking each of her fingers before turning to face her other daughter, “Now is there a reason you're here?” Cheyanne smirks, “Yes. A certain someone has invited me, Talia and Kira on a night in town,” she pauses as she turns to me, “And I just wanted to extend that offer to you, Theron.” Not expecting that my eyes widen, “Me?” The Smuggler nods, “Of course. You have helped Tali quite a bit, besides helping her save Coruscant. I think that deserves a celebration, don't you?” Concerned, I nod hesitantly causing her to sigh and turn to her sister, “Shouldn't he come, Tali?” Puzzled I look over at the Jedi Knight, whose staring at her sister, “That's up to him, sis.” Talia then smiles, glancing at me “But I'd like it if he came...” After saying at she glances at both her sister and her Padawan, then groans. I smirk, “Sure, I'll come. Need to keep an eye on Miss Dropsy,” ending with a wink, the Knight blushes slightly. Cheyanne grins, “Excellent. How about we met here in front of the Senate Tower in,” she glances at the chrono and tilts her head, “About four hours! Sound good?”

            “Sounds perfect,” I state, still staring at Talia, who gives me a small timid smile which I return. Alena chuckles, bringing my attention back to who I'm with at the moment, “Now get out. You are interfering with my mediation time.” The sisters roll their eyes “Yes, Mom.” That spurs the rest of us out of the room, where Corso and Jorgan are waiting. “So where are we going now?” Kira asks pointedly as the sisters join us. I chuckle, silently, shaking my head “Well, I've got to go. I'll see all of you tonight, I guess.” Cheyanne glances at her sister, before smiling at me sweetly, “We'll walk out with you.” Talia is at my side the entire way as we head outside. Then once we're out of the Tower, Talia nearly falls and on instinct I catch her, pulling her to my chest, the same way I did hours earlier. “Um, sorry about that,” Talia says somewhat softly. I chuckle, “I'm strangely enough getting used to it.” Her blue eyes narrow, as she looks up at me then lightly hits my chest with her right hand which I catch. I can't help but stare at it as only a couple of minutes ago, it was an angry red color. Before I can stop myself, I press a brief kiss to her hand causing the Jedi to gasp softly, before letting it go. I smirk as my eyes travel up to her face and I fight the urge to kiss her soft tempting lips, “I'll see you tonight, Tali.” She nods mutely and I flash her a smile before walking to my speeder, slightly grateful to be away from her side so I can think clearly.

            Once my apartment comes into view, I breath in deeply and after parking, I finally enter to my large holo terminal beeping. Groaning, I walk over to it to answer it, and a fellow SIS Agent appears, Jonas Balker. “Hey buddy!” comes his chirpy greeting. I groan, “What is it, Balker?” Jonas' smile slightly falters, “Who woke you up on the wrong side of the Thrana?!” I glare at him, “You realize your last night in Coruscant, made me late to an important assignment.” Jonas chuckles and shrugs, “I told you not to have those last two drinks.” I roll my eyes at the party happy Agent as he continues, “My next mission is on Nar Shaddaa and I heard that you and Galen have new assignment there too. Make sure you holo when you land.” I roll my eyes again, “That everything, Jonas?” The black-haired Agent smirks, “Make sure you enjoy your last night in the capital, bud,” ending both the sentence and call with a cocky wink. I groan, _what did Galen tell him_ , before remembering that he said Nar Shaddaa is our next assignment. I shake my head shrugging out of my jacket, tossing into the back of the couch before removing my blasters from my belt and placing them on the coffee table covered with datapads. Then I sit down on the couch to begin skimming thru the files on the data pads. After an hour or more in that uncomfortable position, I stretch groaning. I didn't find a single mention of another mission after this one. I curse silently tossing the datapad back onto the table, causing the rest to the datapads to fall on the floor. I roll my eyes then go change for a run, I'll clean it up later. Running seems to help me focus with all that's been going on lately. I finally remember a mile or two away from my apartment, _Galen is trying to protect one of our research facilities._ So, the only answer as to why he'd tell Jonas our mission is on Nar Shaddaa, is that the facility is on Nar Shaddaa. With that I immediately run back to my apartment, after noticing the time, I have exactly one hour until when I'm meant to meet up the Draés in front of the Tower.

            After returning, the first thing I do is have a shower trying to calm myself down, then get dressed. Since I have no clue as to where we're going, I'm wearing a button up black collared shirt, black pants and, of course, my signature red leather jacket. After causally styling my hair, I go back into my living room to put on my black leather boots. I frown as my leg begins bouncing with anxiety, normally being under more control then this. Trying to relax, I stand, only to begin pacing. I curse then grab what I need and start heading back towards the tower. Once I land in front of the tower, I sync up my implant to my speeder to call it to me wherever we end up going. When that's done, I send in away then begin walking thru the memorial gardens in front of the Tower. My next stop is in front of a statue of two Jedi Masters. The statue is in marble and has been altered to be virtually indestructible. I have to lean down slightly to clearly read their engraving, only to have in be read to me, “'In memory of two of our greatest Jedi protectors, who died defending the innocent.' There should be more to it than that. They did so much more.”

            Slightly alarmed I turn to see Master Alena smiling sadly at the statue. I nervously swallow, seeing a single tear fall. That brings the Jedi Master's attention to me anyway, so I ask “Who are they?” My godmother walks to my side in front to the dedicated statue, “Mandalorian Jedi Masters, Battlemaster Nickolas Draé and his wife Araina Draé,” she pauses as the tear falls and turns to me, “My parents.” My eyes widen in surprise, as I turn to look at the Jedi and she continues, “They were in the Temple when the Sith attacked the Temple. Were some of the last Jedi to continue fighting but even they fell. Their deaths still haunt me and, only the Force knows how my daughters take it. Thank you for being there for her, Theron. May the Force be with you on your journey,” and with that the second-generation Jedi Master disappears into the night without another word. I stand there for a few more seconds before heading back to the front of the Senate tower to wait for the Jedi and Smuggler.

            I don’t wait long however as a covered luxury speeder stops in front of me, a silver protocol droid then gets out of the driver’s side and opens the door. I look around at everyone as I enter the speeder, seeing that everyone is here, minus T7, with an unknown man. My eyes widen slightly then they land on Talia, who doesn’t look like a Jedi should at all, breathtakingly gorgeous. My heart nearly stops, then she gives me a timid smile, like she did earlier, “Hey Theron.” Do trusting my voice I just nod, then silently curse as Kira moves over then pats the seat she just vacated, right next to the Jedi Knight. I’m tense the entire ride, anxious, worried about how I’ll handle be near her all night without doing anything stupid, like kissing her. Our destination is apparently, Desiréé, a fairly high class cantina and club: Jonas’ favorite. Once we land, us men are the first to exit before helping one of the ladies out of the speeder. I’m pretty sure Cheyanne, planned it, as I’m the one who helps the gorgeous Jedi Knight out of the speeder, and I feel that electricity again as my hand touches her. I try to remain unaffected by her, but I’m also hesitant to let go of her hand. We follow Cheyanne and the unknown man to an empty reserved booth near the dance floor and live band. Once we're all seated, a droid appears placing crystal glasses of white Chandrilan wine in front of each of us. The man smiles at Talia, “They give a complementary glass to everyone, my dear. Don't worry,” he pauses as he faces me as I’m next to her, extending his hand, “Darmas Pollaran.” I nod as I shake it, “Theron.” Darmas grins, letting go as he turns to look at Cheyanne before grabbing her hand for their first dance. There’s something off about him, like there’s more than meets the eyes sort of thing, as I staring at my hand. I’m brought back to the present with a gentle bump on my shoulder from Tali, “Everything okay, Theron?” I nod hastily moving my hand out of sight, she sighs disappointedly before being dragged onto the dance floor by Kira and Tae, and I watch memorized as she dances.

            “Is there a reason you aren't speaking to me, Theron?” Talia asks the moment she returns. A tad alarmed, I glance at her, “I'm not...” She crosses her arms, “You haven't said a single word to me since you got in the speeder.” I swallow giving myself a silent lecture, “I'm not meaning too, Talia. Just been thinking...” Her face softens, “You're worried about Galen, aren't you?” _No, I’m worried about someone much more valuable._ Instead I say, “I know he'll be fine but it's not him I'm thinking about.” She frowns, “Then what?” I swallow, forcing myself to be truthful with her if only a little, “It's the mission as a whole.” I see her glance at me as I stare at the table, before she gets up, “Dance with me.” I internally groan, trying to come up with any excuse not to put my hands on the beautiful woman but the moment I glance at her as she smiles, “Enough thinking about work. This is a celebration, so dance with me.” My eyes move to her awaiting hand before I fight my better judgement and take it. I lead us to the dance floor, just as a rather slow song begins playing, and my internal cursing returns. Unsure how I should go about dancing with a Jedi, I stand there awkwardly. She chuckles knowingly, placing my right hand on her waist then placing her left hand on my shoulder. I breath in sharply as she moves closer, and I can feel the warmth of her body. “Just relax Theron,” she states looking up at me, “Jedi are just like everyone else.” I nod minutely as she leans her head on my shoulder and begins humming along with the song that's playing. It’s amazing how perfect she feels in my arms, how right this feels but I still fight it as I try to escape once the song is over but Cheyanne stops me, pushing me back to her sister.

            “She's very controlling, isn't she?” I say simply once we together again, continuing to dance. She chuckles, “Yes. And people wonder why I'm wary around her.” I chuckle that as the song changes to a rather fast one. My nervousness returns, which she apparently feels as she tries to ease me into dancing normally. Eventfully I loosen up enough to begin acting like she any other girl, though my heartrate would beg to differ. After a couple of dances, Cheyanne pulls her sister away and we all take a breather, watching the sisters and Tae dance. After the dance, the three of them are laughing all the way to our table where Darmas instantly wraps his arms around Cheyanne, thankfully letting her give them a breather. That is until a woman with black hair, wearing a shimmery silver dress walks over to our table, “I thought that was you, Lieutenant.” Tae's head shoots up to see who it is before smiling, “Hey Jaxo. What brings you here?” The woman Jaxo smiles, “My boyfriend as decided to stop hiding me.” Tae tilts her head curiously, “Oh?”

            “Who are you walking to, babe?” the speaker instantly freezes when he notices exactly who his girlfriend is speaking to. Tae's eyes widen as they flick back and forth from Jaxo and her boyfriend. “Well, aren't you a little hypocrite,” Cheyanne states glaring at the newcomer. Jaxo's eyes widen, “How dare you say such a thing!” Her boyfriend swallows as he places a hand on her shoulder, “It's okay, Ava, I deserve it. Hello Chey,” he pauses as he turns to the woman next to me, “Talia.” I can see her tensing, “It's been awhile, Ethan.” The Cathar swallows again “Jessi, may I speak to you for a moment.” Tae frowns slightly before looking at the others and nods, “Suppose it wouldn't hurt.” The tan Cathar grins helping her out of the booth, before leading her and Jaxo to a different table. I whistle, “That was...” Before I can finish Talia sighs and cuts in, “Difficult.” Then her sister, “Irritating.” My eyebrows knit together, “I was going to say, Awkward.” Cheyanne chuckles darkly, “I guess that works. He's lucky I didn't punch him in his senatorial face.” Talia chuckles as well, “You and me both.” The three of us men minus Jorgan look at them vaguely confused until Talia takes pity on us, “That's Jessi's brother, Senator Ethan Tae.” Darmas' and mine eyes widen in understanding as Corso stares at the two women dumbly. Chey groans shaking her head before rising, “Dance with me, Dar.” The older man grins, “I'd be delighted to, darling.”

            I glance at Talia as they walk away before clearing my throat, “Can I have one more dance before I go?” I can tell I surprised her as she nods, I smile and take her hand taking us both to the dance floor. Once my hand is on her waist again, she places hers on my shoulder as I intertwine our hands. She stares at them as I draw her closer before she breaks the silence, “You're leaving already?” I glance down at her “Yeah, the Director will probably want me to update him and have me fill out paper work,” she sighs at that but nods. My hand tightens on her waist as I say, “I'm glad I came though.” She looks up at me with a soft smile, “So am I.” We fall silent until the song ends, and I grudgingly pull away from her. “Walk with me?” I ask shyly, holding out my hand. She gives me a radiant smile before placing her hand in mine and together we walk out of the club.

            As we walk outside, I get a probably horrible idea as I call my speeder. Once that’s done, I stop and turns toward Talia with a smirk then I bring our intertwined hands up, kissing her right hand again, staring at her face as I do. “Don't fall into anyone else's arms or I might get jealous,” I say with a wink as I walk even closer to her. She blushes and looks away, only returning to look at me when I place my unoccupied hand on her face, “More importantly don't get hurt.” Then without really thinking, I close any remaining distance between us as my lips seek hers. She slightly freezes in surprise until both my hands cup her face, and she melts into our tender kiss. When my mind processes what exactly I’m doing, I pull away slightly surprised then she pulls me back, kissing me with the same level of emotion I had. A cough is what finally pulls us part and Tali groans seeing the source, the Jedi Padawan. Kira has the biggest smirk on her face as she leans again the outside wall with her arms crossed. I nervously swallow before leaning in and kissing Talia’s cheek whispering, “Good luck, Tali. May the Force be with you.” She gives me a soft smile and a nod then I leave going to my great timing speeder. I arrive at my apartment shortly thereafter, parking it the tenet parking before going inside to my holo terminal beeping once again. I groan as I answer and SIS Director Marcus Trant appears “Well, you’ve taken your sweet time, Agent.” I cross my arms “Sorry, Director. Was busy enjoying the fact we aren’t in a prison,” I state irritatedly. Trant chuckles, “Balker’s rubbing off on you I see. Anyway, pack up you are going to Nar Shaddaa. I expect your report once you land.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
